


bright like red lights

by dongcity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, basically baby boy jaehyun, established johnny/yuta, jaehyun blushes a lot, mainly jaehyun figuring out what hes feeling, mentioned ten/taeil, minor doyoung/kun, my first fic so sorry if its bad which it probably is, summarys not all that great rly shhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongcity/pseuds/dongcity
Summary: Everyone knew that Johnny and Yuta were titled the most perfect couple on campus and were, practically made for each other. Jaehyun just didn't understand why they were suddenly paying so much attention to him.





	bright like red lights

Jung Jaehyun could be described as being good at many things.

He was really smart, he could sing, he could play the piano, he knew how to cook, and he could also dance which wasn’t something a lot of people knew.

However, there was one thing that Jaehyun was terrible at: not knowing how to conceal his emotions especially, when he was being flirted with.

The thing with Jaehyun was that he received a lot of compliments on a daily basis. But, the moment someone proceeded to do that, his ears would immediately, burn a bright shade of red.

And he hated that.

It was bad enough that he was genuinely not that good at flirting and often, ended up stuttering and looking like a mess but the fact that his face or more specifically, his ears were even more vocal about it sometimes became really annoying.

“It really isn’t that big of a deal,” Ten pointed out one simple afternoon while they were huddled in the corner of the cafeteria, each having their own tray of food in front of them.

Jaehyun bit into his sandwich, shooting Ten a pointed look to which the other rolled his eyes and looked at Doyoung sitting beside him, “You tell him.”

Doyoung shrugged, struggling to uncap a bottle before giving up and looking back at Ten, “I’ve already told you, don’t get me involved in this. It’s not like he’s gonna listen anyways.”

Ten shot a pointed look at Jaehyun and the other sighed, propping his head onto his elbows, “I get where you’re coming from. But like….”

“But like?” Ten asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You won’t understand!” Jaehyun whined, laying his head on the table and pouting.

Ten snorted as he flicked Jaehyun on the forehead to which the other let out a yelp at. “Well, maybe you stopped being a little bitch and told us what was exactly bothering you, we’d get it,” He monotonously stated.

Jaehyun sighed and sat up straighter, glancing at his two best friends, “I’ve just….kinda been feeling a little lonely these days?”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, “Elaborate.”

Jaehyun let out a sigh and plopped back into his previous position on the table, “It’s like everyone’s dating or getting into relationships or at least have someone and then there’s me. Been single for uh, 5 years now.”

“I highly doubt your flaming ears are the reason you’re single,” Doyoung stated, finally having managed to uncap his bottle as he took a sip of his drink.

Jaehyun gave him a blank stare as he claimed, “I literally blush like an idiot every time someone even compliments me.”

Ten huffed, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at the youngest, “That’s not always a bad thing.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re great at flirting and maintaining your composure.”

Ten nodded in agreement, pretending to think for a second, “I mean, touché.”

“I don’t get what you’re talking about practically, everyone getting together,” Doyoung commented, leaning on his elbow, “Me and Ten are still single.”

Jaehyun gave Doyoung a very pointed look as he said, “That’s because you’re hopelessly pining over Kun and Ten’s boning the senior, Taeil almost every week.”

“We might be moving away from the friends with benefits stage into something more though,” Ten huffed and said smugly as he dreamily stared off into the distance.

Jaehyun nodded lightly, looking back at Doyoung, “My point exactly.”

Doyoung merely shrugged in reply and Jaehyun, yet again, let out another sigh.

“Wow, you’re really affected by this, huh?” Ten asked, patting Jaehyun’s head lightly.

And it was true.

Normally, Jaehyun didn’t worry too much about relationships, being a big believer of meeting the right person at the right time and hence, having a lot of patience. But that patience could only do so much. He was getting tired of being lonely, both emotionally and physically.

“You could try a one-night stand,” Ten suggested, pursing his lips slightly, “I mean, they’re effective for loneliness.”

“I don’t like going to parties,” Jaehyun replied.

“You don’t find one-night stands only at parties though.”

Jaehyun and Doyoung both raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, usually you do but my point still stands,” Ten replied, shrugging lightly and biting into his apple.

“Whatever you say,” Doyoung simply replied, putting an end to that conversation.

They sat in silence after that, either eating their food or scrolling through their phone. Or in Jaehyun’s case, staring out of the window and seeing a lot of couples outside the cafeteria who seemed to be taking romantic walks in the park.

Almost instantly, his mood dropped even more if that was possible.

God, why was he such a hopeless romantic?

It was as he kept staring outside that the figures of two familiar people came into his line of sight.

There was a taller boy with a slightly shorter boy. They were holding hands and walking, talking to each other about something with the shorter one closing huddled to the taller boy and looking up at him frequently.

Even from this distance, Jaehyun could make out the look of absolute adoration on their faces.

“Wow, they’re so cute,” Jaehyun said out loud while continuing to stare outside the window catching both Ten and Doyoung’s attention and forcing them to look outside to see who Jaehyun was talking about.

“Yuta and Johnny?” Doyoung asked, looking back at Jaehyun to which the other nodded slightly.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun answered, “They’ve been like, together for two years now, right? And they’re still going strong.”

“They came close to breaking up once though,” Ten pointed out, forcing Jaehyun to look in his direction.

“Really?” Jaehyun asked, eyes slightly wide not believing that a couple as perfect as Johnny and Yuta had ever even had a fight in the entirety of their relationship. The two were practically, the most popular couple on campus because of how much they were together. Johnny went to every single one of Yuta’s football games and Yuta went with Johnny on his photography sprees. The two also tended to post a lot about each other on their social media, especially Johnny with really aesthetic and pretty looking pictures of Yuta.

They were practically, known as _the perfect couple._

Ten nodded lightly, biting into his apple again and making a noise of approval, “Yeah, once. Like almost a year ago. I don’t know what the fight was about, but they almost broke up for good.”

“Wow, even I didn’t know that,” Doyoung said, tilting his head to the side, “But then again, they don’t really talk a lot about their relationship openly. Which is weird considering how much they show it.”

“Actions speak louder than words, my friend,” Ten exclaimed, slapping Doyoung on the back, “Which is also why I’m telling you to ask Kun out. I bet he likes you too.”

“We’re not having this conversation again,” Doyoung said, rolling his eyes and trying to ignore Ten’s incessant nagging on how he should just go for it because there were, as Ten called them ‘sparks in the air’ whenever Doyoung and Kun were together.

Jaehyun just tuned out after that, having heard this conversation far too many times and went back to his blatant staring at the couple outside.

It really surprised him that Yuta and Johnny had almost broken up a year ago. Looking at them now, no one would really think that but then again, sometimes fights tended to make a relationship better.

To think that even one as perfect as theirs was flawed somewhere was interesting. But like Doyoung mentioned, both of them never really talked a lot about their relationship either.

Jaehyun wouldn’t really say he was close to either of them, they were just in the same friend group and happened to have talked once or twice at outings whenever they went to the bar. Johnny was relatively close to Ten though and Yuta and Doyoung bickered occasionally, in a friendly way.

It would be nice to have a relationship like theirs, Jaehyun thought. Maybe if I stopped blushing so much and scaring people away then maybe I’d have one by now too, he berated himself, sinking even lower into the table.

Maybe he was being a little too harsh on himself for this whole blushing issue, but it was something that genuinely bothered him. He knew many people found it cute, but he didn’t because it just left him flustered and floundering and he didn’t like the lack of control he had in the situation. He felt like he just couldn’t make a real impression then and even though, it was a stupid reason to blame his loneliness on, he just needed a reason so, here he was.

_Maybe one day I’ll find someone like them too._

* * *

  
After that one conversation a few weeks ago, Jaehyun had seemingly forgotten about his whole issue.

Well, he hadn’t really forgotten, he just pushed it into the back of his mind because he really didn’t have time to think about it now.

He stared at the huge block of text on his laptop, feeling a headache coming up his reading material for his next assignment stared at him back.

Jaehyun let out a little sigh and laid his head on the library table, glancing at the people around him who seemed to be in similar states of distress. And to think that it was only the middle of the semester yet.

A loud thud from across him caught Jaehyun’s attention and he quickly rose up his head to see where the noise had come from.

Only to immediately widen his eyes a little when he noticed that it was none other than Nakamoto Yuta dropping a few books on his table.

However, it wasn’t only Jaehyun that was looking. The entire library glanced towards Yuta’s direction and he shot an apologetic look towards everyone that he had disturbed with the noise.

He sighed and sat down across from Jaehyun; not directly in front of him but only a seat away.

Jaehyun glanced around him wondering whether the library was completely packed that Yuta had no other choice but to sit on his table. But shockingly, that really wasn’t the case, there were a lot of other tables available and the library was quite empty today.

_Well, this is weird._

He looked back towards Yuta’s direction only to have the other boy also looking at him. Yuta looked slightly concerned as he titled his head towards Jaehyun and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Jaehyun replied back, still a little bit out of it before sitting up straight and nodding, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Yuta shrugged lightly, spreading the books in front of him and gruffly said, “Nothing much. It just looked like you were surprised to see me sitting on your table.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun let out, wondering if he was really that obvious and whether he made Yuta uncomfortable because of that.

“Um, I wasn’t really. I don’t mind you sitting here, I really don’t. I was just- “

But, a little chuckle quickly interrupted him and Jaehyun looked up to see Yuta laughing lightly into his hand before glancing up at Jaehyun with a coy smile, “Relax. I’m just messing with you.”

Jaehyun opened his mouth slightly and nodded in acknowledgement, looking down at his notes, “I knew that.” Yuta lightly hummed in reply.

They sat silent for a few minutes, Yuta going through the various textbooks he had brought over and Jaehyun just staring at the research article open in front of him.

He wondered why Yuta sat with him, it wasn’t that he minded it because he really didn’t. Heck, it wasn’t even the first time that Yuta and Jaehyun had been in the library at the same time. In fact, Yuta tended to come here a lot because he did most of his studying in the library however, Yuta had never sat with Jaehyun before and Jaehyun was in the library a lot too.

_Something’s weird._

Yuta looked up at Jaehyun, smiling lightly as he slowly closed his book and folded his hands in front of him, “So, Jaehyun, how have you been lately? It’s been a while since we last talked.”

Jaehyun jumped up, slightly startled at the sudden intiatition of conversation before trying to compose himself. “Oh, I’ve been fine,” He replied, looking over at Yuta in front of him, “Just buried under assignments but other than that, fine really. What about you?”

Yuta shrugged, brushing his bangs to the side, “Pretty much the same except I have a thesis report to write and it’s getting really hard juggling football with my studies.”

“You’re here on a sports scholarship though, right?” Jaehyun asked, wondering whether what he knew was right or not.

“Yeah but, I’m probably gonna stop playing after the games next month.”

“Oh?” Jaehyun perked up at that. Everyone knew about Yuta’s love for football, in fact, until now Jaehyun had thought that Yuta wanted to be a professional only to find out from Doyoung recently that he wanted to do his doctorate and pursue higher education, if he could eventually afford it.

Yuta really didn’t seem the type for that but Jaehyun wasn’t one to judge.

“Yeah, I’m trying to think of the long-term,” Yuta commented, opening his book again and skimming through the pages, “I mean, graduation’s coming soon.”

_Right. He’s a 4th Year._

Sometimes, Jaehyun really tended to forget his friends weren’t in the same year as him. Both Yuta and Johnny were 4th year students and they would be graduating in about eight months. He, as a 2nd year student, couldn’t even begin to imagine the pressure that Yuta had.

“Do you have any plans after graduation?” Jaehyun asked, suddenly a lot more curious as he too had been thinking about his future lately. He wondered whether life after graduation wasn’t really as dark or as hard as he thought he was.

“Well,” Yuta started, fiddling with his pen, “I do have an internship offer but it’s not fully finalized yet. It probably will be in the next 2-3 months though.”

“Oh, that’s great.”

Yuta lightly hummed in response and after that, there was a string of silence.

Jaehyun didn’t want to admit but the silence was kind of awkward. Granted, they weren’t really supposed to be talking since it was a library but, as long as they weren’t loud, it was generally alright to talk. He wondered whether he should just leave since clearly he wasn’t in the mood to do any assignments, but he knew for a fact that Doyoung and Ten both had classes right now and his other friend, Sicheng was cooped up in his dorm room, studying as well and hated being interrupted.

So, he really had nowhere to go to.

Jaehyun let out a sigh that caught Yuta’s attention and forced the other to look up at him, “Everything alright?”

“Oh yeah!” Jaehyun exclaimed, a little startled by the sudden question, “I’m just not really in the mood to work right now, I don’t even know if I can do this assignment.” Which was also, one of the main reasons he was putting off doing this. Procrastination wasn’t healthy but every time Jaehyun read the question, he started getting more worried and his nerves wouldn’t let him focus. Jaehyun had to admit he was a little bit of a perfectionist and it would really upset him out if he didn’t do this well and that made him stress even more.

Yuta clicked his tongue lightly, successfully managing to get Jaehyun’s attention, “Well, whatever it’s about, I’m sure you can do it!” He said, smiling brightly at Jaehyun, “You seem like a really smart guy so.”

Jaehyun nodded in return and Yuta smiled even wider at him.

Now that Jaehyun saw it from up close, Yuta had a really pretty smile. Almost too pretty.

In fact, the more he looked at Yuta, the more he realized that Yuta was really pretty.

He had fluffy blond-ish hair that normally tended to cover his forehead. He had slanted and really bright eyes, a slightly thin facial structure, rosy coloured lips and cheeks that would stretch really wide whenever he smiled. The huge number of accessories he wore on a daily basis just accentuated his facial features even more.

Yuta had this natural blend of masculinity and femininity that mixed together so seamlessly and Jaehyun liked that.

He liked Yuta’s earrings and the way they complimented his face. He liked the way Yuta styled his bangs so that they slightly covered his forehead. He liked the way Yuta smiled in a way that automatically led him to believe that things would be okay.

There was a lot to like about Yuta. Jaehyun could see why Johnny stared at him so adoringly. Yuta was not a beautiful person from the outside but also, from the inside.

“Thanks,” He breathed out, making Yuta smile even more and Jaehyun didn’t mean to be dramatic but he really did feel his soul leaving him.

_God, his smile is gorgeous._

Yuta giggled lightly, hiding his face in his sleeve as he peeked at Jaehyun and said, “Has anyone told you that you look really cute when you’re surprised?”

And now, Jaehyun really did feel his soul leaving him.

“I-what?” Jaehyun let out, starting to feel himself get flustered if his ears heating up were any indication.

“I said,” Yuta repeated, leaning in closer to Jaehyun until he was over half the table, “You look really cute when you’re surprised.”

And that was it.

Jaehyun was sure his face was flaming by now and if Yuta shaking into his sleeve to muffle out his laugh was anything to go by, then it was really obvious as well. Jaehyun lightly pouted, smacking Yuta slightly on the arm causing the other to get up and jokingly, wipe a tear from his eye.

However, although a little embarrassing, even Jaehyun couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at that.

He never thought one day, he’d been sitting in the middle of the library, trying to not laugh out too loud with Nakamoto Yuta after Yuta set had his face on fire (figuratively, of course).

But here they were and even though Jaehyun tended to be slightly wary of people not too close to him, he had a feeling that he didn’t need to be vary around Yuta.

* * *

Jaehyun had to admit that not a lot of things managed to surprise him. But Johnny Seo suddenly sitting with him in the cafeteria while he was alone was certainly one of them.

He knew Johnny, they were in the same friend group but they’d never been alone together and neither of them had ever seemed to take the initiation, so it just remained like that. 

This was however, a surprise.

“Hi!” Johnny greeted him enthusiastically, proceeding to sit in front of Jaehyun.

“Hi?” Jaehyun answered back, his tone being a little unsure as how to he was supposed to suddenly reply.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at him, taking notice of his slightly wary demeanour as he asked, “Is it okay if I sit here?”

Jaehyun shook his head lightly, trying to make his expression welcoming before nodding and smiling.

It was so weird how literally a few days Yuta had come to sit with him and then now it was Johnny. He wondered why the pair were suddenly doing this.

Not that he was necessarily complaining. It was just weird.

Johnny lightly coughed as he picked up his coffee and took a sip before smiling at Jaehyun and asking, “So, how are you doing?”

Jaehyun smiled back lightly, closing his eyes a little bit and replied, “I’m good, how about you?”

“Good, good.”

For a while, it was silent after that and Jaehyun glanced at his phone to see how long it would be before Doyoung was out of his class.

_30 more minutes. Damn._

He really didn’t know why Johnny would sit with him and willingly make this so awkward for both of them but he couldn’t just get up and leave. Actually, he could make an excuse and go but maybe, Johnny sitting with him was a sign that he may need Jaehyun for something.

_Yeah, that could be it._

“So,” Jaehyun awkwardly started, clearing his throat and looking up at Johnny, “Um, is there anything you need?”

Johnny lightly pouted, looking slightly offended at that comment, “Why? Can I not sit with you just because I want to?”

Jaehyun spluttered slightly, not expecting this reply and quickly shook his head. “No, no, you can!” He hurriedly corrected himself, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot, “It’s just that we’ve never really talked much before so…yeah.”

Johnny nodded lightly before smiling up at Jaehyun, “Well, guess it’s time to change that now!”

“Huh?”

“Well, I mean, I’d love to be friends with you. You seem like a cool guy,” Johnny said before pausing lightly and looking like he was thinking about what he wanted to say next. From his expressions, it really gave away the fact that Johnny did come here with the intention of something.

“But you’re right,” Johnny said, a while later, “I do need something from you.”

Jaehyun’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ and he perked up, leaning slightly ahead, waiting for Johnny to speak.

“Well, you see,” Johnny started, slightly rubbing the back of his neck, “I kinda need a model for my portfolio and I was wondering if you’d like to be one?” He finished that statement off like a question, very hesitantly, like he was even nervous to ask Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s eyes widened in surprise and he stuttered out, “M-Me? But why?”

“What do you mean?” Johnny stared at him back, dumbfoundedly as if he couldn’t understand the reason for Jaehyun’s confusion, “Have you seen yourself? You’re really good looking, Jaehyun. And I’ve seen your pictures, you know how to pose. Why wouldn’t I want you be my model?”

Jaehyun could feel it happening. His ears burning up and slowly, his face too, “U-Uh thanks, I guess?” He really didn’t know what to reply. This wasn’t the first time someone had asked him to be a model for them, but this was the first time it was from someone like Johnny.

Someone who’s just on a completely different level from Jaehyun.

The thing with Jaehyun was that he almost placed people like Yuta and Johnny on a pedestal simply because they looked like they had their life together. Which really couldn’t be said for Jaehyun who a constant ball of stress and always mere minutes was away from a mental breakdown.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Johnny stated, taking another sip of his coffee, “You can decide by the end of the week. I’m not in the rush, my portfolio’s due March and it’s only October.”

“Why don’t you ask Yuta?” Jaehyun asked, a little sceptical why Johnny wouldn’t ask his own boyfriend first, “I mean, he’s extremely good looking too.”

“Uh, well,” Johnny replied, looking away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, something he tended to do whenever he was embarrassed, “I kinda have way too many pictures of Yuta that I’ve used for my portfolio already and my professor wants to see something…new I guess.”

Jaehyun nodded in reply, understanding what Johnny meant to say. But even then, Johnny choosing him was just very shocking.

“But still. Me?” Jaehyun asked once again, just to be sure to which Johnny sighed and nodded rather aggressively.

“Yes, you.” He replied back, “You know how they say things like the story writes itself, right?”

Jaehyun nodded, not understanding what the point of that question was.

“Well,” Johnny continued, “The model also chooses itself. Like I just saw you and was like ‘He’s the one!’ and I just knew you’d be perfect.”

Once again, Jaehyun could feel himself heating up and he looked away slightly, completely missing the little smile that played on Johnny’s lips at his sudden display of embarrassment.

Jaehyun fidgeted slightly, not really knowing what to say or how to react. “I-well,” He stammered out, wondering whether to say yes or no to Johnny.

It wasn’t that he had any problems with the offer to model, it was just that he was a little nervous. What if he ended up doing really bad and Johnny came to the realisation that he made a bad decision picking Jaehyun?

What if he ended up hating Jaehyun?

Maybe that was a little too extreme but in Jaehyun’s defence, there were a lot of scenarios that could lead to a situation like that.

“You don’t have to answer now,” Johnny said, interrupting Jaehyun’s train of thought, “Like I said, you can take your time.” He smiled warmly as he said that and surprisingly, Jaehyun felt some reassurance at that.

Now that he thought about it, why would he ever think Johnny would hate him? Johnny was just too nice of a person to ever hate someone. But then again, people like Johnny had their limits as well.

Jaehyun nodded lightly, smiling back at Johnny who then gave him his number to message whenever Jaehyun would make up his mind.

Over the weekend, after much consideration (and consulting Ten and Doyoung), Jaehyun finally messaged Johnny saying he would love to model for him, deciding what was the worst that could possibly happen.

Of course, he just never expected that he’d end up falling for the other. Or his boyfriend.

* * *

When next week rolled around, Jaehyun met up with Johnny at the park nearby to the campus. 

Johnny’s whole theme revolved around a person lost in nature and hence, he needed pictures of Jaehyun surrounded by nature, just looking like he belonged there and was one with the scenery.

“Am I doing this right?” Jaehyun asked, standing next to a tree, a little awkwardly. Johnny looked up from adjusting his camera and tilted his head slightly at Jaehyun.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, just act natural,” Johnny replied, smiling at Jaehyun trying to get him to be a little more calm and composed.

Jaehyun shivered lightly because of the cold and nodded, closing his eyes trying to blend in with the surroundings. He would admit he was a little self-conscious modelling for Johnny not only because it wasn’t something he’d done before, and he didn’t know how to act but also, because it was Johnny.

Even though Jaehyun had heard a lot about Johnny being an absolute angel, there was just this very intimidating energy about him.

Maybe it was because of height or because of how accomplished and how talented he was but, Jaehyun was a little extra self-conscious. The fact that Johnny had even asked Jaehyun to model for him was a little shocking since Jaehyun hadn’t expected that at all. But regardless, it still felt nice to know that he was needed somewhere, even if was just to pose.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the shutters clicking until the sound reached his ears and he perked up, opening his eyes and glancing at Johnny. The other was looking down at his camera, a little smile playing on his face.

“Did you just take a picture?” Jaehyun asked, approaching him and Johnny looked back at him, nodding excitedly.

“You just looked so in place with everything, I had to!” He replied, looking back at camera, going through the photos he had snuck of Jaehyun, not only now but also earlier before while Jaehyun was zoned-out.

Seeing Johnny excitedly go through his photos and then looking around and guiding Jaehyun to different locations really made the younger admire Johnny. He was passionate about this and it could be seen in everything he did.

And the best part was that he wasn’t particularly a perfectionist either, he was fine with being a little messy knowing that you didn’t always have to perfect with pictures. They could be a little raw, a little more exposed and a little more imperfect.

Unlike what Jaehyun had expected, Johnny had a rather child-like demeanour.

For one, he talked a lot and kept laughing and cracking about hundreds of jokes. It really did also seem like he was trying to make Jaehyun laugh or feel as comfortable as possible.

The thoughts of Johnny being intimidating before quickly left Jaehyun’s mind as he couldn’t help but laugh at everything the older boy did. Whether it was saying something stupid or accidentally bumping into a tree or even, being embarrassed sometimes.

Soon enough, Jaehyun felt like he was just out, roaming the park with a friend, having fun and goofing around like what people their age do whenever they want to have fun.

Johnny Seo was a delight to be with. He was almost the most perfect person Jaehyun had ever met.

The only thing Jaehyun couldn’t understand was Johnny’s tendency to compliment him and in turn, make Jaehyun blush.

He did a lot. Like a lot. There were always murmurs of “Wow, Jaehyun, you’re doing amazing!” or “Holy shit, has anyone ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are?”

Jaehyun attributed it to his personality but he also couldn’t help but notice the little chuckles that left Johnny’s lips whenever his face heated up.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Jaehyun pouted and said, when the two went to grab coffee from a nearby café.

“Doing what?” Johnny asked, innocently, batting his eyelashes at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun, in turn, slapped Johnny on the arm leading the other to start giggling after which he patted Jaehyun’s head muttering, “Cute.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help it and heated up once again, starting to whine for Johnny to stop and it just led to the two of them chortling quietly in the middle of the café.

Jaehyun hadn’t ever expected to talk to Johnny much less get along so well with him but seems like fate was being good to him for once.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jaehyun had started spending a lot of time with Yuta and Johnny. Never surprisingly, together though.

Jaehyun tended to meet Yuta normally in the library where even though they from different majors, the two would sit and study. Eventually, they realized that they talked more than they studied and after the librarian told them to leave if they weren’t going to shut up, the two just decided to get up and head to a close by restaurant to eat.

As Jaehyun had soon found out, Yuta’s sense of humour was very similar to his.

The older was very eccentric, saying the absolute weirdest things at the most random of times. Sometimes, Jaehyun would just stop and stare at him, not knowing how to reply and Yuta would just shrug. And sometimes, Jaehyun would reach points where he would laugh so hard that he couldn’t even breathe.

Nakamoto Yuta was an enigma to say the least. He was really smart and sensible saying things that managed to really make Jaehyun think of life as more than what meets the idea and he was also really good at making Jaehyun feel like he was worth something whenever Jaehyun wanted to give up.

Yuta was warm and cozy, like a winter blanket. Someone to protect you whenever things got a little too cold.

He was also fiercely loyal to people he loved and Jaehyun found that out when Yuta let him know that he didn’t have much friends mainly because people felt intimidated by him.

“I mean,” Jaehyun said, backing away slightly, not knowing how the other would react, “You are a little intimidating.”

“What?” Yuta shrieked, as the two walked together across the courtyard of the campus, “How am I intimidating?”

Jaehyun lightly shrugged as he looked over at the smaller male beside him and replied, “Well, for one, you’re like super smart and you’re also a part of the football team so, I don’t know, it just gives that vibe. And two, you’re really good looking too. I mean, even I was intimidated by you at first.”

“Wait,” Yuta exclaimed, suddenly stopped and pulling Jaehyun’s arm as he smiled up at him cheekily, “You think I’m good looking?”

Jaehyun felt himself heat up under Yuta’s teasing smile and he looked away from the other, “I mean, I’m not blind so.”

“Aww!” Yuta cooed and resumed pulling Jaehyun along with him as he chanted, “Cute. You’re like a cute baby.”

Jaehyun sighed and muttered, “I should not be hearing that from you of all people.”

And that was because even though Yuta was smart and sensible, he also tended to be very whiny and childlike and Jaehyun could see a lot more of the latter one whenever Yuta was with him.

Even though Yuta never explicitly said it, Jaehyun could make out the shorter boy loved being babied if the way he clung onto Jaehyun’s arm whenever they were walking was any indication. Not only that but how unlike before where Yuta would sit across him, now Yuta had started sitting next to him and it became almost a habit for Yuta to lean on Jaehyun even whenever they were doing their own thing.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but admit that he felt his heart speed up a bit whenever Yuta was close to him. He didn’t know why it did that, but he just thought of it as a natural reflex.

After all, it was Yuta. Whose heart wouldn’t speed up being this close to Yuta?

At first, Jaehyun didn’t think of it as anything much, guessing that Yuta probably did this with everyone.

However, as he found out later, that wasn’t the case.

“He clings to you?” Ten had asked him one day when he was over at Jaehyun’s room just to hang out with him. Jaehyun simply nodded in reply, scrolling through his laptop looking for a movie that the two could watch while they lazed around.

“Wow,” Ten replied, his voice sounding a little like he was in awe, “That’s so weird.”

Jaehyun looked up from his position on the floor over to Ten who was laying on his bed, raising an eyebrow, “Why?”

Ten merely shrugged in reply, “I mean, I haven’t seen Yuta clinging to anyone except Johnny ever, really. He doesn’t even cling to me like that and we’ve been friends for longer than you have.”

“Huh,” Jaehyun muttered out, looking back at the laptop, frowning lightly. That certainly was weird.

It wasn’t that Jaehyun and Yuta weren’t close, they were at the point where they could be called good friends but the fact that the behaviour that Yuta was exhibiting towards him wasn’t something that he normally did with his friends confused Jaehyun a little bit.

So, the next time Jaehyun met Yuta where Yuta came over to his room, so he could make Jaehyun watch an anime he had been raving about and snuggled up next to him on his bed while Jaehyun set it up, he decided to ask why Yuta tended to be so touchy with him.

The older let out a little chuckle, seemingly unfazed by the question and looked up at Jaehyun with a coy smile playing on his lips, “Why don’t you try figuring that out yourself?”

He then went back to watching whatever was on the laptop in front of them as if he hadn’t just said anything at all.

Jaehyun just sat there, mouth slightly open, not knowing what to think. His brain was inferring this question as something and Jaehyun wasn’t stupid.

That smile, the way he said it, how Yuta was always so physical and practically, loved to make Jaehyun blush had to have meant something.  
Except, there was one issue.

Yuta already had a boyfriend.

He couldn’t possibly like Jaehyun. And for some reason, that made Jaehyun a little bit upset.

* * *

To say that Jaehyun merely enjoyed Johnny’s company was an understatement.

Jaehyun loved every second he spent with Johnny only because the other was so easy-going and they got along really well.

Their photography sessions slowly became longer and, also became less focused on taking photos and more on doing anything else apart from that.

Jaehyun and Johnny went practically everywhere together. To the cafes nearby, to the arcade, to the movies, you name it. Especially during times when Jaehyun was stressed because of assignments or finals.

Johnny had a very keen eye and so whenever he sensed that Jaehyun’s mood was a little off, he towed the younger away to do something that would take his mind off it.

Sometimes, they just sat on a random bench and just talked and even that was good enough.

“Shouldn’t we be taking pictures right now?” Jaehyun asked one evening when they walked across an area littered with street vendors with a lot of food in their hand.

“We should,” Johnny answered, biting into something he bought while shrugging, “But this is more fun.”

“You have your portfolio to finish though.”

“Yeah, but I also have more than enough time,” Johnny replied, smiling over at the younger to which Jaehyun just rolled his eyes at.

What Johnny hadn’t told Jaehyun was that he had already finished Jaehyun’s part of the portfolio. Now, it was more of an excuse to just meet him.

Johnny looked to the side over at Jaehyun whose nose was turning slightly red due to the cold and patted him, pointing to a nearby bench where they could sit and finish their food.

They made their way there, sitting down and Jaehyun immediately rubbed his hands together, digging into the food.

For a while, neither of them spoke, trying to eat as much as they could to make up for the walking in the cold that they had just did.

But then, Johnny lightly coughed, getting Jaehyun’s attention, “I know I’ve said this a lot but again, thanks for agreeing to do this. I know you have finals coming up soon too and you still come out for me.”

Jaehyun shrugged in reply, smiling lightly at the other, “It’s not a problem really. In fact, I’m glad you keep asking me to come out and prevent me from breaking down every other day in my dorm room.”

Johnny chuckled and Jaehyun joined in, the atmosphere between them as comfortable as it always is.

“Ah,” Johnny lightly let out, “You’re really amazing, you know that?”

Everything he had just said was muttered under his breath but Jaehyun was close enough to hear it and Johnny knew that. Jaehyun hoped his ears turning red was more because of the cold and not at what Johnny said but he knew that was a lie.

These past few weeks with Johnny were a little weird. They hung out a lot, they talked and laughed a lot, Jaehyun loved spending time with Johnny.

But sometimes, Johnny would say things like these out of nowhere and while at first, Jaehyun thought he was doing it to be nice, eventually they just turned into soft murmurings letting Jaehyun know that they weren’t meant for anyone else but him to hear.

The way Johnny told him things like this that were always about him as a person and hardly ever about what he looked like anymore, which was a surprise. Johnny had sought him out for his looks, but he never talked about his appearance anymore.

Instead, it was always about the way Jaehyun would perk up whenever a dog was nearby, it was about the way Jaehyun’s eyes always glistened whenever they talked about a conspiracy theory he had come across, it was always about how attentive Jaehyun could be when listening to Johnny talk.

Always these little things that no one would ever normally notice. But Johnny did.

He always paid attention to the little things and that affected Jaehyun a lot.

Maybe it was because for a while, Jaehyun had been feeling very lonely that he reacted to the things Johnny said strongly and that made him wonder whether Johnny was just being nice or whether there was some other meaning to it.

Any time his brain drifted towards that direction, one thought always smothered it out.

Johnny had a boyfriend.

He wouldn’t ever like Jaehyun.

“Stop saying stuff like that,” Jaehyun whined out, trying to not show how affected he was and Johnny slightly glanced at him before turning away, humming lightly.

Jaehyun didn’t know whether that was a yes or no, but he just couldn’t help his heart from beating just a little bit faster.

* * *

Eventually, about two weeks before finals, Jaehyun ranted to Doyoung about whatever he was feeling when the two had met up to study in Doyoung’s room once.

“Are you stupid?” Doyoung gasped out, staring at Jaehyun in shock, “You can’t like Johnny, he’s with Yuta! And Yuta’s your close friend, might I add.”

“I know,” Jaehyun groaned out, his voice being muffled out by the fact that he was lying on his stomach on Doyoung’s bed.

He looked up towards his friend on the floor and narrowed his eyes, “Also, I never said I liked Johnny.”

“You literally said he makes you feel weird whenever he says things like that,” Doyoung retorted, huffing lightly, “That sounds to me like a crush.”

Jaehyun groaned and resigned himself back to crushing his face on Doyoung’s bed, not knowing what else to do.

“Hey, listen,” Doyoung called out a few seconds later, getting Jaehyun’s attention again causing the other to look up.

Doyoung pursed his lips, lightly, staring at Jaehyun, “Don’t you think you should tell Yuta about this?”

Jaehyun frowned in Doyoung’s direction, “What do you mean?”

“He’s flirting with you,” Doyoung huffed out, “And he’s dating Yuta at the same time. If he wants to be with you, he needs to break up with Yuta first. And Yuta doesn’t know he’s doing this so he’s being unloyal and Yuta doesn’t deserve this.”

Jaehyun had thought of that before when he kept fumbling around in his bed at night trying to decipher his feelings and hearing Doyoung say it out loud just felt like a million bricks crushing him, “Oh my god.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault if Johnny’s a piece of shit, okay,” Doyoung told him, trying to get the other to feel a little bit better.

He vaguely remembered feeling that he didn’t like the fact that Yuta was with Johnny earlier and maybe, his little crush had started from then itself. But for some reason, it just didn’t add up.

When he recalled his conversation with Yuta, what Jaehyun felt wasn’t jealousy. He wasn’t jealous Yuta was with Johnny, in fact, he loved them together.

Instead, it was just a feeling of hollowness. As if something was missing, as if he didn’t want to change anything and as if he just wanted to add to it.

Jaehyun looked over at Doyoung and decided to tell his best friend about his conversation with Yuta too and the inner turmoil that was going on inside his brain right now.

“Huh?” Doyoung remarked after Jaehyun was done, his eyerbows furrowed in confusion, “I don’t get it, why would he say tha – “

Jaehyun watched as Doyoung suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes widened in realization and he nodded lightly. “Oh,” Doyoung let out, “I get it now.”

“What?” Jaehyun asked him, sitting up staring at his friend in confusion, “What is it? What do you get?”

Doyoung looked at him, clicking his tongue lightly as he shook his head, “You’re a whole idiot. I can’t believe you haven’t figured this much out yet.”

“Tell me!” Jaehyun said, glaring lightly at Doyoung, wondering what the other was on about. If he knew what was up, wasn’t it his duty as a friend to tell Jaehyun? But instead, Doyoung just shook his head at him.

“Figure it out yourself,” He replied, looking back at the notes on his lap and proceeding to ignore Jaehyun whenever the younger would question him about this.

_Ugh, stupid Doyoung._

* * *

By the time finals rolled around, Jaehyun had more or less forgotten about his conversation with Doyoung.

And he had also been meeting Johnny and Yuta a lot less, the both of them having a lot of work to do as well.

However, finals left just as fast as they arrived. And after every exam season, there was obviously the mandatory celebratory party.

“Fuck yes!” Ten exclaimed as they entered Jaehyun’s dorm room and he plopped himself down on the other’s bed, “We’re done! Time to party!”

Now, Jaehyun wasn’t a big fan of parties and he normally avoided going to places that were insanely crowded but there was only so much he could do to get Ten to stop nagging him to come.

“Come on!” Ten insisted as he sat up and pouted at Jaehyun, “You need to de-stress and what’s better than drinking and dancing the night away.”

“A lot of things,” Doyoung replied blandly instead, his attention focused on his phone where he was furiously typing away.

“And yet, you’re coming,” Ten pointed out, raising a smug eyebrow at the other to which Doyoung looked up for a brief second, eyes narrowing. “Only because Kun asked me to,” he shortly replied.

“Kun asked you to go to the party?” Jaehyun questioned, his attention now completely on Doyoung. The other blushed slightly under the attention, lowering his gaze back to his phone.

Ten scoffed lightly, turning to Jaehyun and saying, “Not just asked to go to the party, but to go with _him_ to the party.”

“Wow,” Jaehyun commented looking at Doyoung whose attention was now completely on his phone.

“So, you’re coming,” Ten stated, smiling at him, not leaving any room for objection. Jaehyun sighed in reply and just shrugged, nodding his head.

Truth be told, Ten’s persistence wasn’t the only reason he was going to the party.

Once his exam was over, Jaehyun had gotten a text from Johnny asking if he was coming and if Johnny could expect to see him there and it had been a while since Jaehyun had last seen Johnny, so he hurriedly wrote that he was in fact, going.

Ten had gone off to Doyoung’s side to see who the other was texting so much only to proclaim after sneaking at his phone that it was Kun.

Jaehyun shook his head lightly as he saw the two, arguing like usual again with Ten wanting to see what they were talking about and Doyoung telling him it was none of his business.

It was at this point that Jaehyun’s phone buzzed across him and he picked it up to see a text message from Yuta.

 _can’t wait to see you at the party!_ It read followed by a heart.

The moment Johnny had messaged him, it played at the back of his mind that Yuta would be there too. Quite possibly with Johnny and if he went, it would be the first time he met the two of them together.

These days, whenever Jaehyun thought about them being together, he felt weird. Not the possessive or jealous type weird because he was still unsure whether he liked Johnny or not. But just, empty.

At one point, whilst thinking of Yuta, he had started wondering whether he liked Yuta and not Johnny.

And one point, he asked himself whether he liked the both of them at the same time.

At that moment, he had brushed it off, thinking that he was deluding himself into thinking that so he wouldn’t have to feel guilty about whatever he was feeling but suddenly, the conversation he had with Doyoung a few weeks back popped up in his mind.

He remembered Doyoung’s reaction after Jaehyun had told him what he was feeling and how Doyoung had realized something that Jaehyun hadn’t.

Now, that he thought about it, it was weird that he had only ever met them separately but never together. Even though they were dating.

The more that Jaehyun thought about, the more he realized that there were other similarities too.

The way that they both of them approached Jaehyun themselves and he wasn’t the one to initiate the conversation, the fact that both of them approached him within the same week, the fact that the two of them always met him when he was alone and never with someone else.

And the fact that both tended to compliment him a lot, which in turn made him extremely flustered.

He attributed the last fact that to their personalities but now that he thought back, both of them did a lot. Far too much than any other normal person would and slowly, the pieces were clicking together.

He looked at his two best friends who were still arguing with one another and coughed lightly trying to get their attention.

When it didn’t work and, he resorted to calling them instead, “Hey guys! I have a question.”

Both Ten and Doyoung turned to Jaehyun and looked at him expectantly. Jaehyun felt a little uneasy under the gaze and didn’t know whether he would be stupid for asking this or not. But he just needed to be absolutely sure.

“What is it?” Ten asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I just wanted to know,” Jaehyun started, pausing a little before letting out a breath and continuing, “It is possible to like two people at once, right?”

The two of them just stared at him and for a second, Jaehyun wondered if maybe he was wrong.

That is until, Ten nodded his head and said, “Yup! It’s pretty possible. You can even date two people at the same time, maybe more even, I’m not sure. Why do you ask though?”

Jaehyun just lightly shook his head, muttering, “No reason.”

Ten shrugged and went back to trying to snatch Doyoung’s phone and Jaehyun looked at the other who gave him a knowing glance before going back to his banter with Ten.

He knew, Jaehyun thought, thinking back to what Doyoung had said earlier, I’m the one who realized this late.

Now, Jaehyun had a hunch. He just didn’t know how right it was.

_Guess I’ll find out tonight._

* * *

The night came not long after and Jaehyun found himself in the middle of the crowded room, surrounded by people either fully drunk or half drunk.

The party was loud, the music blaring against the walls and the whole area was sunken in red lights with bottles lying around everywhere. It was already in full motion seeing as they had gotten here a bit late anyways since they were trying to find something for Jaehyun to wear.

Even though Jaehyun came with Ten, he lost him not much longer after they entered the party where high chance Ten had left him to go meet Taeil. Doyoung on the other hand, was probably somewhere with Kun and if luck was in his favour, he’d have a boyfriend by the end of the day.

It wasn’t really an issue because Jaehyun came here for something else anyways. He could feel himself buzzing with nervousness and he just hoped that what he thought was right otherwise, he’d look like a complete idiot.

Just the thought of what could happen made Jaehyun’s heart beat faster and he needed to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

He manoeuvred through the party, searching for the two people he was sure he would find here. It didn’t take him too long as Johnny’s frame was tall enough to stand out and just like he had hoped, Yuta was right there with him.

The two were in the corner of the room, huddled up together merely talking softly. They had drinks in their hands that looked more or less untouched.

Jaehyun didn’t know whether he wanted them to be drunk or sober, but it didn’t really matter. Because by the end of the night, what would happen would happen regardless of what state of mind they were in.

Now, normally he wouldn’t be someone who would ever do something as straight forward as this, but he just needed to know whether he was right or not. He just needed to know whether to trample on his feelings right now itself or to let them grow, after all.

He needed to know what all of these weeks meant and whether they even meant anything at all or if he was just pulling things out of thin air.

Jaehyun rushed over to where the two were standing and almost sensing someone approach them, both of them simultaneously turned towards Jaehyun’s direction as he stopped right in front of them.

Like what Jaehyun had expected, they looked a little shocked seeing him come to them by himself and that too, in such a fast pace and Jaehyun wondered whether he’d creeped them out. If he hadn’t already then maybe, what he’d ask soon might. That is if he was unlucky.

“Hi!” Johnny greeted him, smiling brightly just as Yuta let out a loud, “Jaehyun!”

“Hi,” Jaehyun greeted back, a little breathless and as he looked at the two of them. The urge to ask was eating him up. And so, he decided to say it fuck it and just go for it.

“Okay wait,” He quickly said, holding his hands up slightly, “Before we start the formalities of how everyone’s doing, I just need to know something.”

Johnny and Yuta, both glanced at each other and then looked back and nodded for Jaehyun to go on, wondering what the boy in front of them had to say.

Jaehyun took a deep breath, praying to whoever he could that his hunch turned out to be right. He steeled himself and quickly asked out loud, “Do you guys like me?”

For a second, neither of them spoke.

It was quiet, the otherwise sound of music being the only thing any of them heard.

Jaehyun had been glancing down this entire time and the lack of noise from either of them them made his heart sink in his chest, feeling a lot more disappointed than he had thought.

However, that feeling quickly left him as he heard a chuckle from Johnny and a huff from Yuta. For a moment, he thought they were laughing at him, that he was delusional enough to think that they would ever like him and he had to hold his breath until either one of them spoke.

It was Yuta who spoke first and Jaehyun expectantly looked at him.

“About damn time!” Yuta exclaimed, looking pointedly at Jaehyun and poking him on his chest, “I can’t believe it took so many weeks of us flirting with you to get you to realize, dumbass.”

Johnny lightly patted his boyfriend on the head as he remarked, “Told you he’d probably be oblivious.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuta muttered, pouting lightly, “And you were right. As always.”

Jaehyun watched the exchange happen with this mouth wide open until he realized what had just happened. “So, wait, I’m right?” He asked, a little taken aback still. He was pretty sure that this was the case but still there was that inkling of doubt that always tended to eat him up.

Johnny nodded in his direction and then smiled brightly at him, “Yeah. Ten told us a while ago that you felt lonely and were looking for someone to date and me and Yuta have liked you for quite a while –”

“So, we decided to seize the opportunity!” Yuta exclaimed, interrupting Johnny and pumping his fist up before quickly bringing it down and staring at Jaehyun, “Please tell me it worked.”

The both of them were now staring at Jaehyun, who even underneath the red lights was quite noticeably flustered. The two, especially Yuta, couldn’t help but coo at his inability to prevent himself from blushing.

Jaehyun cleared his throat as he decided to tell them what he honestly felt. “I mean, I think I like you guys too,” he croaked out, fiddling with his fingers, “I’m not too sure yet but I think I do. Also, I’ve never been in a relationship with two people before so I’m also a little unsure on how it’ll work in general.”

Just as he said that, Jaehyun realized that he heavily implied that he wanted to date the two of them and wondered for a second whether Johnny and Yuta would let him become a part of their relationship.

“We can take it slow,” Johnny replied, coming closer to Jaehyun, “Whatever you’re comfortable with, honestly.”

“Only if you want this though,” Yuta added in, sneaking up from behind Johnny.

Jaehyun cleared his throat before muttering, “Yeah, I do.”

“So,” Johnny started, looking at him expectantly as he glanced at Yuta and then back at Jaehyun again, “Do you want to be our boyfriend?”

Jaehyun shyly nodded in reply, trying his best to look at the two as Yuta let out a squeal of excitement and immediately, went over to hug Jaehyun and plant a kiss on his cheek, “Oh my god, he’s our boyfriend now! Johnny, did you hear him? He’s _our_ boyfriend!”

Jaehyun couldn’t help the little laugh that left him as he slowly nodded at Yuta who looked at him with pure adoration in his eyes and promptly asked, “Can we kiss you?”

The directness of that question made Jaehyun flare up again and he slowly nodded, closing his eyes lightly as he felt a light peck on his lips once. And then twice.

He opened them to see the other two smiling brightly at him.

“Like I said, we can take this as slow as you want,” Johnny said, putting his arms around both of his boyfriends.

“Okay, that sounds absolutely fine,” Jaehyun replied, not being able to stop the huge smile from spreading on his face.

“But before that,” He said, glancing up at his two boyfriends (thinking that still made him feel very giddy), “I just wanted to know why you two approached me separately.”

Jaehyun felt Yuta shrug as the shorter boy hugged him even more tightly, “We didn’t want to scare you off and come off strong, so we thought it’d be better if we talked to you separately. And, so that you’d even consider liking us.”

Johnny hummed in agreement and added on, “Yeah, talking to you as a couple would probably not end that well so, separate it was.”

“Weren’t you guys worried about whether I would only fall for one of you?” Jaehyun asked, his curiosity peeking up and he peeked at Johnny glancing at Yuta before shrugging again.

“Well, Yuta was pretty confident you’d fall for us both,” He replied, chuckling lightly.

Yuta nodded, his head in Jaehyun’s neck, “I’m pretty amazing and so is Johnny. If you fell for one of us, we’d make you fall for the other too.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Jaehyun chuckled back, unwrapping himself from the limbs that surrounded him.

Johnny glanced around the party, his nose crinkling up lightly as he took his and Yuta’s cup and put it on a table beside them, “So, how about we leave here and go somewhere else instead?”

Yuta whooped in reply and they both looked at Jaehyun who just smiled widely and nodded at them, wanting to be out of here as soon as possible anyways.

Johnny led the way, seeing as how his height gave him a huge advantage to get through people and Yuta clutched Jaehyun’s hand and followed along.

While they were leaving, Jaehyun also glanced around to see if he could spot his friends anywhere. And he did at another corner of the room. Except Doyoung was far too busy making out with Kun to notice him leave and Jaehyun decided a message to the two would be just fine.

Seeing Yuta and Johnny together with him, he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten. To think that this started off by him complaining about wanting a boyfriend and then getting two of the most perfect boyfriends ever.

Jaehyun really managed to get to have struck gold and he just prayed that this would work out. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time and he really wanted to keep it that way. He knew this relationship wouldn’t be easy, there was still a lot he had to learn about both Johnny and Yuta and about how they would make this work, but he was willing to learn, and he just knew that the two would as well.

They could make this work. He just had a strong feeling they could.

“Oh, by the way,” Yuta perked up leaning in close to Jaehyun, a cheeky smile on his lips as he whispered, “Both of us think it’s adorable when you blush so easily.”

“Oh god,” Jaehyun whined but this time, didn’t stop his giggles or his blush from escaping.

* * *

Once while cuddling with his two boyfriends, Jaehyun had just casually asked Johnny and Yuta what made them like him in the first place anyways.

“Huh, well,” Johnny replied, spooning Jaehyun from behind as he held onto the other’s waist tightly while Yuta was in front of Jaehyun, facing both of them, “The first time we saw you was when we first met you and I told Yuta you were really cute.”

“And I agreed,” Yuta let out, his face buried in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, “And then you got royally drunk because of Ten and were extremely adorable, we couldn’t help but like you.”

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun let out, “I can’t people you started liking me when I was drunk. Which also means Ten is practically the reason we’re together.”

“If it helps, we love sober you even more,” Johnny simply replied.

“Also, yeah,” Yuta added in, “Ten unknowingly, is the only reason we’re all together.”

Jaehyun let out a little chuckle at that and decided that maybe, for once he could thank Ten for doing something good in his life, even if he didn’t know it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you made it this far, wow thank you so much for reading! this is my very first fic ever so if its choppy or awkward or just boring, im sorry im still trying to learn how to write well! but otherwise, thank you so much for reading and i hope you liked it :')


End file.
